Fragmented
by SolShinji
Summary: He memories and her tribe were fragmented. To find her remaining family, fate entertwines them with his past. TacticianLyn.
1. Chapter 1

**Fragmented**

**Prologue: A Girl from the Plains.**

"Are you awake?"

Groan.

"I found you unconscious on the plains."

"Un. . .conscious?" There was a silence, the man in green looked upwards. He had messy brown hair, and deep blue eyes. "Who. . .who are you?" he sat up, painfully.

"I am Lyn of the Lorca tribe. You're safe now." Said the girl kindly. Her hair had a deep green sheen to it and was tied in a ponytail. Her eyes were a colour somewhat alike her hair, except bluer. Just a tint. But what mattered most was her tone and eyes. Kind.

"Lyn. . .I don't. . .remember a lot. . ." The confused and mysterious boy said.

Lyn blinked, "Who are you? Can you remember your name?"

"I can't. . ." The boy tried, pain and confusion seeped in. then the expression cleared. "My name. . . is Kael."

"Your name is Kael? What an odd-sounding name. . ."

Kael grimed and looked down to the floor.

"But pay me no mind! It is a good name." Lyn smiled.

"I like your smile." Kael said, in his curious, almost childlike, tone.

Lyn blushed faintly here. "Thank you. I see by your attire you are a traveller. What brings you to the Sacae Plains? Would you share your story with me?"

Kael's expression pained here. "I don't remember. . . very well. . ."

Suddenly there was a clatter, Kael's expression flashed forbiddingly. It was almost frighteningly darkened. But it was only a flash, he himself didn't even notice.

Lyn didn't notice, she started, "Hm? What was that noise?"

Lyn turned to Kael, "I'll go see what's happening. Kael, wait for me."

Kael nodded, his expression already returned to its slightly lost and confused look.

Lyn went out of the flap and came back shortly.

"Oh no! Bandits! They must have come down from Bern Mountains! They must be planning on raiding the local villages! I. . . I have to stop them!" Lyn exclaimed.

Kael looked at Lyn as she turned and grabbed her sword, muttering "But if that was all of them I think I can handle it on my own. . ."

She turned back, "You'll be safe in here, Kael."

"I. . . I want to help you Lyn." Kael stuttered.

"What? You want to help? Well, can you use a weapon?"

Kael frowned, weapon. . . yes. He stood up painfully and checked his waist. Good, on either side, were daggers. "Yes. . . a bit."

"You seemed hurt. . . are you sure you can fight?" Lyn asked worriedly.

"I don't know." Kael replied, then a few images flashed through his brain.

_A map, each 10 metre square of the land made into a square. . . _

'_Then you move here. The treasure is yours. But kill the unit of paladins. . .'_

'_**Understood.' **Was that his voice?_

'_It is pointless to repeat the rule to you. But protocol demands it.'_

'_**Don't worry. I am strong. I will not fail.'**_

'_Good. . .'_

"Kael?.! Kael?.!" Lyn said worriedly, shaking his shoulders.

Kael's eyes snapped open, panting as if he ran for miles.

"I- what happened?"

"I don't know. You dropped to the floor and started to scream about."

Kael looked away from Lyn's face and sat up. "I- I don't want to fight. . . I- I'm a beginner in battle strategies though."Kael said, remembering the map. He killed people before. . .

Lyn nodded, "I see. . .So you're a strategist by trade? An odd profession but. . "

"Now isn't the time to hesitate." Kael said, his tone different from his usual stammering uncertainty.

Lyn nodded once, "Very well! We'll go together!"

Lyn pulled Kael out of the ger.

Automatically, some sort of senses came in, Kael could almost see the lines of squares on the plain. By his ear, Lyn was saying "If you want to help, Kael, I could use your advice. I'll protect you, so stay close to me."

There was a studious moment.

"Move there. You see that winding dirt path? Just before you reach it." Kael said, again, his tone was a sure and steady voice. Deep in thought. Old experiences came flooding back, albeit where he got them was unknown.

Lyn moved steadily, the grass was tall and she knelt so that only her eyes skimmed the top. But the bandit saw her.

"Uh-oh! That bandit spotted me! He's coming this way!"

The bandit charged closer, until the distance between them was around 10 feet, exactly one square.

"Let's close in and attack!" Lyn announced.

"My thought exactly. He's slow, you'll be able to strike him twice. And he will only be able to retaliate once." Kael grinned, Lyn turned to face the bandit, unsheathing her iron sword. There was a tint of blush on her face. That grin. . .

Lyn slashed, the bandit roared and slammed his axe down, Lyn dodged the attack and struck again. The bandit growled and ran around to Lyn's other side, he struck again, this time it made contact. Severely damaged, Lyn slashed, finishing the bandit.

Kael said nothing, he could have finished that bandit with one blow, with or without his. . . special move.

'Special move? What am I on about?' Kael thought, confused.

"Victory!" Lyn's happy cry snapped him back to reality. "But I've been injured. I have need of a vulnerary. I think I have a couple in my satchel, can you get one out for me?"

Kael nodded, "But let's move closer." They moved closer whilst Kael got a vulnerary out.

The bandit didn't see them, and Kael frowned and administered the vulnerary on Lyn's shoulder. That brute had nearly cleaved off her arm. But a vulnerary had magical proportions and had healed it up completely.

"Thank you, Kael! Now, let's go get that brigand over by the ger!"

Kael nodded, "Let's go direct assault."

Lyn ran out of the grass and unsheathed her sword.

That brute, yellow hair and sunken cheeks there was a lightning bolt scar on his face. But it wasn't his appearance which Kael was examining.

Twice for Lyn. Once for the brute.

"Who do you think you are? You think you can stand up to Batta the Beast?" The oaf grunted. But he had hit the mark as Lyn attacked. He was more accurate than his underling.

Lyn panted then turned to Kael as she broke off from the encounter. "Whew! He's tough. . . it all comes down to the next blow." Then she turned to Kael, realizing she didn't want to see him get hurt.

"Kael, if I fall, I want you to flee. You must escape!"

Before Kael could reply the bandit reached Lyn and raised his axe.

Lyn dodged and slashed. Then saw Kael's lost face. He couldn't possibly outrun this bandit. Not by long shot.

Lyn gritted her teeth, suddenly she felt a tug, and then like an elastic rope stretched to its very limit, Lyn rocket to the bandit.

The bandit sputtered "What? How. . .How did you-"And he died.

"Whew. . . that was close." Lyn closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, slumping on to the ground, Kael was there in a second's time, and supported her to a sitting position. Lyn leaned comfortably into Kael's support. Still trying to regain her breath, she turned to Kael.

"I sorely underestimated him. Sorry I worried you," Then she looked away, still in his arms, "I'll need to be stronger if I'm going to survive. . . Strong enough that no one can defeat me."

Kael nodded, then blushed, "C-Can you stand?" he asked, his tone returning to its default shy and curious. Their faces were very close as he had listened to her.

Lyn blinked, then moved her mouth furiously, her face red. "Oh! I-! Yes! Sorry! Let's go see what loot is in that bandit's ger shall we?" She said, clearing away the awkward moment.

Kael nodded again and they checked the ger. Nothing of importance that he could see. None of those things would have fetched a good price. But Lyn ravaged through some of the things anyway. Kael couldn't explain why he knew so much about the items and their prices. . . but he was sure it was something in his memory.

Lyn shook her head, "I see nothing valuable. . . But good work Kael! Let's go back."

Still confused, Kael followed Lyn back to her ger.

.----------.

"Good morning Kael! Are you awake yet?"

Kael yawned and rubbed his eyes. Then blinked his tears away.

Lyn nearly giggled, he looked quite cute doing that. "That fight yesterday must have taken a lot out of you."

'That fight? No. . . but that fight did bring a few fragmented memories. . . that's what took the most out of me Lyn.' Kael thought, but he only yawned again and rubbed his eyes.

"Say, Kael. . . I want to talk to you about something. You have some experience in the ways of war, I can see. Would you allow me to travel with you?"

Kael stifled a yawn and widen his deep blue eyes in surprise. "Travel with me? But- I don't even know where in Elibe I'm going to go. But. I suppose. If you wanted to follow me you can. If you would ask your parents. Or your tribe."

"What? You. . . want me to get permission from my parents?"

Lyn looked away, "My mother and my father. . . died six months ago. My tribe – The Lorca- They don't. . . I'm the last of my tribe. Bandits attacked, and. . . they killed so many people. The tribe was scattered. My father was our chieftain, and I wanted to protect our people. But I'm so young, and our people were so old-fashioned. They wouldn't follow a woman. No one would follow me."

Kael's face was still stubbornly loss and slightly confused as he listened to this, but his eyes saddened a bit.

Lyn sniffed very softly and blinked, she disliked crying. Kael could tell. Then she turned to face him again. "I'm sorry. I've been alone for so long. . ." Then she turned away and closed her eyes. "No. No more. I will shed no more tears."

There was a silence Kael got up and gave her a hug. It was around a minute before he pulled away.

Lyn smiled and turned to him, "Thank you. I'm better now. Kael, I want- I _must_ be stronger, so that I may avenge my father's death! Yesterday's battle taught me something. I won't be stronger sitting here alone. Kael, tell me you'll train me, that you'll let me travel with you!"

There was a silence. "I- I can't. . . I don't even know where I'm going to go. . . But if you. . . you really want to go whereI will go. . . I- I won't stop you." Kael said, a light tint of pink on his face.

"You will? That's wonderful! Thank you! Oh, thank you! We'll be better off working together, I know it. You'll be my master strategist and I'll be your peerless warrior! We can do it! Right?"

Kael scratched his face, such enthusiasm, he was sure, even if he couldn't remember his past, had never been witnessed in his life. "Er. . . Right."

Lyn gave him a rib-cracking hug that squeezed the air out of him. "Oh thank you!"

"Ne! I - Can't - breathe!" Kael struggled flimsily. Although he wasn't quite sure if it was the hug being incredibly powerful which made him breathless.

"I'm sorry! Now let's get going shall we?" Lyn giggled.

Kael sighed and nursed his ribs, "Easy for you to say. . ."

.-------------.

"Where are we off to now?" Lyn asked as Kael helped her gather some vulnerary and extra coins.

"Hm. . . I don't . . . I don't know why I know this. . . but is there a place called Bulgar?" Kael asked.

"Oh, yes!" Lyn nodded.

"I seem to. . . I think I use to travel around a lot. Bulgar is the commercial center in the Sacae plains. . . or at least I think." Kael frowned.

Lyn nodded. "It is. But we Sacaens actually rarely go there. It is for those not for the plains and for the poeple which are actually local to that area."

"All right. Let's go to Bulgar then. We can restock after we reach there."

"To Bulgar we go!" Lyn cried and pointed to the setting sun.

Kael smiled and tapped the eager girl's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I think Bulgar is to the east of the Lorca territory."

Lyn grinned and blushed. "Oops!"

---------------

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Dedicated to: **Legendary Double-edged sword (Audrey) **they were my first reviewers. Thank you! And please read and review again! I really appreciated your long review!

This chapter WILL be rated M. Because of Kael's part memory. If you want you can skip it. It's the lines in italics.

**Fragmented**

**Chapter 1: Footsteps of Fate**

"Kael! Over here!"

Kael hurried over and tripped again. He got up and brushed some dirt off again before resuming going to where Lyn was.

Lyn grinned as she introduced the city. Kael turned out to be a klutz. A major one at that. "This is Bulgar, the biggest city in all of Sacae. We should purchase supplies for our journey."

Kael smiled his usual uncertain smile and started to look around.

"Oh, my heart! What a dazzling vision of loveliness!" Said a voice behind Lyn

Lyn turned around, "Hm?"

A young man with light tan brown hair in green armour was there. There was a flirtatious grin on his face.

"Wait, O beauteous one! Would you not favour me with your name? Or better yet, your company?"

Kael: O.O'''?

But Lyn had a different expression, light suspicion and heavy surprise. "Where are you from, sir knight, that you speak so freely to a stranger?"

"Ha! I thought you'd never ask! I am from Lycia. I hail from the Caelin canton, home to men of passion and fire!" The young knight said grandly.

Kael's expression darkened to a serious form for a moment. Caelin. . . why did that name rattle in his brain so?

"Shouldn't that be 'home to callow oafs with loose tongues'?"

"Ooooh. . . you're even lovely when you're cruel."

Kael: O.O?

Lyn turned to Kael, a slightly disgusted look on her face. "Let's go, Kael. I've got nothing more to say."

Kael grinned in his normal lost and confused way.

"Wait! Please. . ." Said the young knight behind them.

Meanwhile Lyn was storming away.

"Lyn! Wait- ah!"

Lyn turned around and laughed. Kael had tripped again. Kael got up, his face red and brushed some dust off his green robes again. (Think of Vivi from FF9.)

"Am- Am I embarrassing to you?" Kael said shyly as everyone saw him fall flat on his face.

"Not at all! In fact, you just cheered me up from that idiot's face." Lyn said grimly.

Kael shifted to a seat, a young Sacaen came forward and Kael ordered a pot of cold water. "You're mad at that knight?" he asked, surprised.

"Yes! He-" Lyn began.

"But why?" Kael asked, cocking his head a bit. Something about that tugged at Lyn's heart rate.

"Because he was sprouting nonsense!" Lyn started, remembering the knight.

"But, what nonsense did he sprout? You _are_ beautiful. You cannot blame someone to wanting to know your name and wishing for your company." Kael blinked.

Lyn's face reddened. "But-! He-!"

Luckily she was spared to answer fully as the pot of water came. Kael took a long draught.

"Ah. No wonder they say a pot of water is better then a pot of gold in the plains." Kael smiled dreamily and closed his eyes.

Lyn smiled, such an easily-satisfied person.

.-------.

Meanwhile, a knight in red was fuming.

"Sain! Hold your tongue!"

"Ah, Kent! My boon companion! Why so severe an expression?" Sain said, turning around.

"If your manner was more serious, I wouldn't have to be so severe! We still have a mission to complete, Sain!"The orange-haired knight said angrily. (I'd like to red-head, but what would Eliwood be?)

"I know that. But how could I remain silent in the presence of such beauty? It would have been discourteous!"

"What do you know of courtesy?.!"

"Excuse me! You're blocking the road. If you would be so kind as to move your horses. . ."

Kael nearly chuckled out loud, it was the same knight with another knight, but with red armour.

'Fate is funny in one or another.' Kael thought. And he was absolutely right, in a way he would have never meant nor guessed.

"Of course. My apologies. . ." The red-armoured knight bored curtly and started pulling lightly at his horse's rein. His voice was deeper then the green-armoured knight. More graver and more serious.

"Thank you. You, at least, seem honourable enough." Lyn said, deliberately avoiding the green-armoured knight's eyes.

Lyn was walking past them when the red-armoured knight spoke up. "Hm? Pardon me, but. . . I feel we've met before."

Lyn turned around. "I beg your pardon?"

Kael looked at the red knight even as the green knight spoke.

"Hey! No fair, Kent! I saw her first!"

Lyn's expression turned flat. "Tsk! It seems there are no decent men among Lycia's knights!"

Kael was quite sure it wasn't what the red knight meant. When the red knight looked over to him they exchanged a mute and uncertain understanding.

Kael tried to speak to Lyn but she started first.

"Let's go, Kael! I've run out of patience!"

Kael stammered as Lyn dragged him away.

"Wait, please! It's not like that." The red knight cried behind them.

Lyn did not reply, not even turn around.

"Sain, you lout!" Kent said angrily.

"Huh? Not like that? I thought you were. . ."

"I am NOT you!" He sighed, "Come, we must follow her. I suspect she might be-"

Sain interrupted, disbelief in his voice."Be what? She's our mission? You're joking! Wait!"

Kent had already pulled his reins and swerved his horse around.

Lyn had reached to the middle of the plains when Kael turned around, hackles already raised unknowingly. He could not see anything thing though with his hood pulled over his face.

Lyn, noticing Kael's sudden movement, turned around and spotted them first. "Run! We're being pursued! Could it be those knights from town?" A pause, "No. . . it's not them. These men are out for blood!"

Suddenly, from behind a tree was popped a bandit. Gray hair, a messily shaved face, a scar over an eye.

Lyn gritted her teeth and took a step back, hand on sheath.

"Heh heh heh. . . Aren't you the pretty one! Your name is Lyndis, is it not?" The bandit's voice was surprisingly high considering his oafish body. He didn't see Kael with Kael's hood still on.

Lyn widen her eyes for a moment, "What did you call me? . . . Who are you?"

"Such a waste. An absolute waste. The things I'll do for gold. . . Ah, well. Time to die darlin'! C'mon out boys!"

Out there in the trees came more bandits.

"Oh no! There are more than I can handle. . . But. . . I'll not give up!"

Kael's finger unconsciously moved to his daggers but immediately fell down again as he heard a distant voice.

"Hey! There she is!"

The smirking bandit widened his eyes in surprise. "Huh?"

"What?" Lyn turned around.

"Whew. . . Finally caught up. . .Hold! You there! What is your business? Such numbers against a girl? Cowards, every one of you!" Sain cried angrily at the bandits everywhere.

"You! You're from-" Lyn began.

"We can discuss that later." The red knight said firmly. Then he turned to the bandits. "It appears these ruffians mean to do you harm. If it's a fight they want, let them look to me!"

But before the red knight unsheathed his sword the other knight had his lance ready. "Stand back! I'll take care of this!" and charged.

"No! This is my fight! Stay out of my way!" Lyn yelled.

The green knight reared back, "Well, I just can't stand here and do nothing. . ."

The red knight sighed. "I have a solution. You there," he pointed to Kael ", command us. I am Kent, a knight of Lycia. My companion is Sain. We will follow your orders in this battle."

Kael only gaped his mouth wordlessly.

Kent turned to Lyn. "Is this acceptable, milady?"

Lyn hesitated for a moment then, "Yes, it is. Kael and I will lead! Let's go!"

And with that she pulled Kael away to another direction. "Ah! Lyn! Wait-!" Kael said, and fell again, this time, since Lyn was pulling him away, Lyn fell as well.

"Ack! Are you all right?" Kael asked worriedly.

"Yes. . . oh! Are you all right?.! Why did you ask if _I _was all right? I landed on you!" Lyn said, helping Kael up with a tint of pink on her face.

"It's ok really. The grass was soft and you aren't really heavy- actually the sky was really nice with the clouds and the blue hue today is facinat-" Kael began then suddenly remembered the bandits. His face darkened. Lines seemed to appear on the field again. Now all Lyn had to do was move to that square and-

Lyn blinked, seeing the face change. It didn't seem Kael at all. The face belonged to someone much experienced. But it wasn't that which made Lyn hesitate, it was the loss of open kindness.

Then the green knight, Sain, rode up to him.

"You! You are called Kael? I want to impress my beauteous one! Let me attack first!" And with that he galloped to the nearest bandit to him. His lance ready.

Kael turned to Lyn, "Are my eyes wrong, or are those bandits wielding axes?"

"They are. Why do you ask?"

Kael frowned, "That was a fool's move."

Before Lyn could ask why Sain gave a surprised yelp. "Whoa! I missed?"

"Sain! Why aren't you using your sword?" Kent asked sternly.

"The lance is more heroic. A knight should look heroic, don't you think?"

Kael massaged the bridge of his nose.

"You're hopeless. If you don't take fighting more seriously, you're going to find yourself on the end of a blade!" Kent remarked.

Sain looked embarrassed here, "Truth be told, I. . . forgot to buy a sword."

"Forgot? Or were you simply too busy dallying with the ladies?" Kent asked angrily.

"Don't be so mad! I'll be fine with a lance. I'm that good!"

"Do you not have an extra sword?.! Give it to him!" Kael interrupted furiously, Lyn almost took a step back, this person was so different from the gentle and clumsy Kael she travelled with for a week.

Kent looked over at him with some surprise. Then rode up to Sain and gave him an extra sword. That boy's tone. . . just _demanded_ his orders to be taken out. Almost kinglike.

"Kael! Allow me to make up for my companion's blunder. I am at your command!"

Kael nodded curtly then, "Attack the same bandit then."

Kent rode forward to strike, then Kael turned to Lyn, "Let's go Lyn, I have a feeling Kentwill not be able to strike that bandit twice to finish him off, will you do that honour?"

Lyn followed the order, putting her faith in her friend.

And as exactly as said, Kent could not strike the bandit to finish him off. Lyn slashed once to bring the ruffian down.

"You are good at this, Kael! Are you sure you are only a beginner at strategies?" Lyn complimented.

Kael smiled shyly and his face was slightly pink with pride and embarrassment, then Lyn was sure this was truly Kael.

"Kael! Give me another chance!" Sain cried.

Kael frowned at the land. The bandit in the forest. . . it would be better if he came out to attack them out on the plain.

But he nodded to Sain, there was a chance the knight would hit the bandit.

Sain charged with his blade. It was a miss, Kael could tell before it even was at a clear distance. But that knight had much fighting talent, a correct charge with his horse.

"Gah!" Sain cried in frustration as he missed again.

"Sain! Are you all right?" Asked Kent.

"Yes. Yes, I am. I was able to dodge in time. I can't believe he evaded my sword stroke so easily. This is no jest."

Kent pointed to the area where the bandit was. "Look closely. The enemy is hidden in the woods. The branches make it difficult to attack, don't they?"

Sain nodded, "You're right. I was so focused on attacking. . . I didn't see."

Kent shook his head tiredly, "Your lack of attention may someday cost you your life!"

Sain's face darkened, "Fine! I understand already! Let it go, Kent!"

"If you truly understand, then act like it!" Kent barked.

Sain sighed, "Kent worries too much. ... He's going to grow old before his time."

Kent turned to Kael, "I'm ready for battle, sir. Command me as you will!"

"Go and attack that same bandit then." Kael said, then turned to Lyn, but she spoke first.

"It seems a wise decision to leave that bandit to the knights. For me, I think I shall attack the other foe."

Kael smiled, it was different from his kind and gentle smile. But his eyes were bright and this smile held a power. "I think we are getting to know each other very well."

Lyn smiled. "Kent said those woods were advantageous didn't he? Let's go to that patch of trees there."

When they reached the woods Lyn turned to the green knight, "You. . . Your name is Sain, right?"

Sain perked up, "Yes! Sain, the gallant man of Caelin! That's me!"

Lyn sighed, "If you insist. . . Why have you not healed yourself?"

Sain blinked. "Huh? Hey! I've been injured? What a cad I am! To wrinkle that perfect brow of yours with worry for me. . ."

"Uh. . . I was thinking of giving you a vulnerary, but. . . It looks like you're fine. So, never you mind." With that she turned away.

"No, wait! I'll take it! Please! I'll take it!"

"Well, come here then." Kael said, looking at the bandits across the bridge and the hesitating one north of them.

Sain rode up, then poured some vulnerary on his wound. "Ah. Much better. Thank you, Kael! And you have my gratitude as well, my angel!"

Lyn: . . .

"All right. Lyn, let's attack that bandit up north. He is too close for my liking. Then we shall charge over the bridge. Kent will go over that southern bridge." Kael said, returning his attention to Lyn.

Lyn nodded and finished the bandit with one blow.

She awed at her power, it was the same elastic special move she had used last time against Batta!

"Attack, Kent! Move around the bandit! Be close to the bridge!" Kael cried over the field.

When that command carried out the remaining bandits did nothing, but when Kael commanded every one to move closer the southern bandit over the bridge attacked Kent. He was not hurt though, being able to dodge the attack.

"I leave that bandit entirely to you, Kent!" Kael yelled over the plain then looked to Lyn and Sain, "All right, we take care of that leader. Let's close in and attack!"

Sain reached the leader first and started to attack.

"Accursed knights, always tampering with others' affairs." The bandit snarled and charged at Sain.

Suddenly Kael's strategising trance broke. That man, he knew him!

"Zugu. . ." he muttered under his breath.

'Where-' Kael thought, and his head started to hurt horribly, unable to focus fully he told Lyn to attack the leader. The man was hurt. And Lyn would be able to kill him in one blow, if she did not miss. . . but she was quicker. She wouldn't miss.

'The migraine from hell.' Kael thought numbly, clutching both sides of his head, his hood fell back.

Lyn didn't miss, and with a quick stroke the man fell. "Blast. . . There was only. . . suppose to be a lone. . . girl. . ." Then his eyes finally saw Kael, they widen in surprise. But he died before he spoke.

"That's the last of them! Fantastic work, Kael!" Lyn grinned.

Kael smiled weakly, the pain in his head. . .

"And now for these knights of Lycia." But Lyn's voice faded.

"_**I expect you and your men to kill the dogs of that castle." **That voice came from Kael's mouth. But so unlike his. . ._

"_Dogs? Isn't there any guards there?" asked the frightened brute._

"_**Guards?" **The voice grew cold, **"Of course there is, it's the Mani Katti. Sword which can exchange ransom all the kings of Elibe. Do not be foolish, the guards will be over the men above your league. Are you questioning my plans, Zugu?"**_

"_Of- of course not-!"_

_A kick to the stomach made Zugu fall to the ground. **"Then do not sound like you suggest so."**_

"_I- I'm sorry, sir!" Zugu stammered, very afraid for his life._

"_**Pathetic. . . you should be glad you are not of my clan. I would kill such a weakling like you otherwise."**_

"_T-Thank you f-for sparing m-me, milord-!"_

"**_Spare a weakling such as you? You must learn to be strong, you fool. I will not admit failure. Let me give you a reminder."_**

_A slash to the man's genitals. The cries were pitiful._

"_**Do not fail me. Or much more will be taken from you."**_

_The brute cried, clutching to his bleeding lower body._

"_**Do you understand me? Stop your crying. Now!" **The voice demanding, cold, angry._

"_Y-yes sir!" The brute sobbed_

"_**Stop your pathetic snivelling!"**_

_The brute tried to stifle his crying._

_Slash. A slash brought down to the man's eye. **"Did you hear me?"** The voice was very soft, very menacing_

_The man stopped breathing completely. He shuddered but forced himself not to make a single sound. For a moment there was silence._

"**_Better. I'll see you tomorrow night then. At the trees next to the castle, Zugu, remember that in your small peanut sized brain.."_**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"KAEL! KAEL!"

Kael's blue eyes snapped open, and sat up, panting, his eyes wide

Voice swirled around him.

But one suddenly pierced through his otherworldly barrier.

"Kael!"

Arms threw around his neck.

"Eh!"

There was silence. Pure silence, and Kael appreciated it.

"Lyn- It's ok. . . I'm ok. . ."

"What happened? You just dropped, and then started to twitch and scream. . . I was so worried. . ."

"Please- I'm ok. It's ok." But even as he said and soothed Lyn's back he knew it wasn't. He realized something. Those flashes. . .

They were his memories. And if they were all truly his memories everything will be far from okay.

'I don't want any more. . . I don't want to remember anymore. . . they are terrifying. . . But. . .' Kael thought as he hugged Lyn back.

Lyn widen her eyes, but no one saw her furious blush.

But like his thought earlier, fate sure was funny, in one way or another.

"So. . . the knights. . ." Kael said awkwardly as he pushed Lyn off him slightly.

Lyn nodded, "So, were you two going to share your stories with us?"

It was Kent who spoke first. "Yes. We have ventured from Caelin, in Lycia, in search of someone."

"Lycia. . . That's the country beyond the mountains in the southwest, isn't it?" Lyn asked.

Kent nodded, "Correct. We've come as messengers to the lady Madelyn, who eloped with a nomad some 19 years ago."

"Madelyn?" Lyn said, her brow furrowed.

"Our lord the marquess of Caelin's only daughter. He was heartbroken his own daughter would abandon him so. Eventually, the marquess simply declared that he had no daughter."

"Uh. . . is there something on my face?" Kael interrupted, looking at Sain equally questioningly.

Sain smoothed his chin, eyebrows cocked."Does that always happen to you? Those fits?"

"Uh. . ."

"Sain!" Kent slapped his forehead. "Were you even listening?"

"Oh!. . . Yes!"

"Then continue from where I left off!"

"We're at where the marquess declared he had no daughter. . ." Kael muttered lowly so only Sain could hear it.

"And this year, we received a letter from Lady Madelyn. It said that she, her husband, and their daughter were living happily on the Sacae plains. The marquess was ecstatic to learn that he had a granddaughter of 18 years. I remember the smile on his face when he announced that he'd suddenly become a grandfather. The granddaughter's name was Lyndis. This was also the name of the marquess's wife, who passed away at an early age." Sain continued smoothly, giving Kael a nudge of appreciation.

Kael widened his eyes and looked at Lyn.

"Lyndis?" Lyn said faintly.

"That she should bear this name thawed the marquess's heart. Now, his only wish is to meet his daughter's family at least once. This is why we're here. We didn't know that Lady Madelyn died a few days after sending her letter. . ." Sain continued. "We only learned this shortly after we arrived here in Bulgar."

"But we also learned that all is not lost. Her daughter yet lives. We heard that she was living alone on the plains. . . I. . . I knew immediately. You are the lady Lyndis." Kent said.

"Why would you think that. . ." Lyn said softly.

"Your resemblance to your departed mother was remarkable."

"What? Did you know my mother?" Lyn asked.

"I'm sorry to say I've never met her directly but I saw her portraits in Castle Caelin." Kent replied.

"To the rest of my tribe, I was always Lyn. But when I was with my parent. . . When it was just the three of us, I was Lyndis."

Lyn closed her eyes. "It's all so strange. I was all alone in the world and now I have a grandfather. Lyndis. . . I never thought I would hear that name again."

No one replied to this.

"Wait! That bandit! He called me Lyndis, too!"

Kent's expression widened, "What? How could he have-"

". . .He was a henchman of lord Lundgren, wasn't he?" Sain said, his face dark.

"Lundgren? Who's that?" Lyn asked.

"Now, now. We mustn't make any assumptions as serious as that without proof. . ." Kent said dryly.

"Oh, sure, you believe that Zugu just knew about Lyndis's name by chance do you?" Sain rolled his eyes.

"Who's Lord Lundgren?" Kael asked, getting the knights back on track.

"He's the marquess's younger brother. Everyone assumed the lady Madelyn was gone forever. This made Lord Lundgren heir to the marquess's title." Kent explained.

"To be blunt, milady. Your existence is an obstacle to your granduncle's ambitions."

Lyn's opened her mouth to protest against this, but nothing came out for a while. Then she got angry "That's- But I have no interest inheriting any title!"

"Unfortunately, your granduncle is not the sort of man to believe that. I believe the attempts on your life will persist." Sain said worriedly.

Lyn frowned, "What should I do?"

"Accompany us back to Caelin. Continuing on this way is dangerous." Kent said firmly.

"I feel I have little choice. I will go with you." Lyn said finally.

Kent and Sain bowed once as Lyn dismissed them politely then she turned to Kael.

"Kael. . . I'm sorry. This changes everything. What will you do, Kael?"

(A minor difference to the story plot.)

Kael smiled his gentle and soft smile and cocked his head slightly.

Lyn's heart accelerated.

There was silence for a moment before Kael spoke, "I do not wish to go with you, Lyn. . . your journey will be complicated, the plains and royalty do now mix well. Even if I see you to Caelin, life there will be complicated with your granduncle. And leaving you then would be ever so much harder."

Kael closed his eyes for a moment and took Lyn's hands. Then he smiled his sweet, dole smile again. Lyn blushed, but her heart seemed to weigh down as Kael said his following words.

"Your friendship means a lot to me, Lyn. But. . .there is something that I have to find out alone."

It wasn't the fact that Kael had to leave. Of course Lyn was sad, but that was only to be expected. It would be hoping too much for him to agree to such a perilous journey. Funnily enough, it seemed to come from the word 'friendship.' It was not rational, what's wrong with the word friendship? Nothing, or nothing apparent anyways.

"Then, is this goodbye?" Lyn asked as Kael released her hands.

Kael smiled sadly and hugged her, "It is, Lyn. I'll always remember that week travelling with you. I wouldn't count that much on you remembering me once you're at the palace. Or even the journey before that. But I do wish you good luck."

He pulled away. Lyn blushed as Kael stared at her. But she couldn't look away. The last time she would look at him, she would not to the discourtesy to look away.

"Kael. . . I won't forget you. Ever." Lyn said softly, very sure she wouldn't.

Kael smiled, "I wouldn't count on it." He gave her, a soft kiss to the forehead and shook her hand once. "Goodbye, Lyn. It was nice knowing you." And with that he retreated a few steps back and turned around.

Lyn looked at the retreating figure. The green travelling clock rippling in the breeze.

"Lady Lyndis?"

Lyndis turned, "Kent?"

"He isn't coming with us?" Sain asked, looking at the figure walking away.

Lyn stared after Kael. Then turned to Sain. ". . .No. Let us move onwards to our destination. But I'd like to take a short detour first."

Kent nodded. "Where to?"

"There is a sacred alter where all Sacaens go and pray before a journey. That's where we head off first to."

"Oh! How quaint!" Sain rolled his eyes.

Kent pushed Sain out of the way, "The teachings of Elimine have the most followers in Elibe. It is nice to see that, here at least, the ancient customs are still observed."

"Then let us be off." Lyn nodded and went the other way.

.------------.

Kael tripped, "Ack!"

Then he sat down and looked upwards, just a while ago Lyn laid on him. It was amazing how his thoughts never crossed over to something nasty.

How nice it would be if Lyn and he could just enjoy the sunset and the skies one day, lying on the ground. Kael blinked, then got up. It will never happen.

"Now where to. . ." Kael wondered aloud.

His fragment of memory. Dishevelled as it was, looking at Zugu stirred a memory inside him. The only thing he needed to do now was sense something enough to evoke the rest of his memories. What was the hint he had?

Yes. . . apparently he was going after a valuable sword. Mani Katti.

"Then that's where I'll go." Kael said aloud again, he stared at the huge sunset, and started running back to Bulgar. Perhaps he would be able to get some information there.

And he would, if he actually reached there before the sun sunk completely.

"Wait! Don't close the gate! Ack!"

And he tripped and fell flat on his face again.

"Are you all right? Hurry up!" Said the gate guard.

Kael got up and grinned. "You would have laughed at that, Lyn. . ." he muttered under his breath. Then turned to the guard. "Sorry! Say, do you know anything about the sword named Mani Katti?"

.-----------.

Lyn sneezed.

"Are you cold, milady?" Kent asked.

"No. No. Not at all." Lyn shrugged.

.---------------.

Please review!


End file.
